1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device for functional devices of printing presses having at least one guide unit and at least one drive for positioning a functional device for throwing on and throwing off movements with respect to impression cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing unit for rotary presses is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,509, in which printing unit it is possible to move functional devices relative to the printing-unit side wall by means of cross-slides and to position them relative to other printing-unit devices. Inking units, damping units or washing apparatuses, for example, can be aligned with various cylinders with respect to their vertical position by positioning devices of this type, thrown on and off, and also moved entirely out of the region of a printing-unit cylinder. Furthermore, in the case of this printing unit, the printing-unit cylinders can also be moved relative to the printing-unit side wall.